The Curse of the Vampire
by Aimstarhunni
Summary: The beginning of the girl who has a fate thrusted upon her! Read this chapter and more to come to find out what happens in this story! Sorry the spelling/grammar may be a little bad!


Hey guys this is my first fan fiction anime of my own story!!

I think it's pretty cool already but I don't know… What do you guys think of the beginning?

Well I should tell you guys about what this story is about!

A girl named Mitski Shikamaru (I know same name as Shikamaru from Naruto) finds a mysterious stone on her history field trip engraved with the words:

"Whoever reads this curse shall become a vampire of daylight. Thy chosen one to protect thine earth from other dimensional alien species. Thy shalt be bound to thine earth."

Does it sound interesting enough?

Anyway I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction!!

Aimee Walsh

The curse of the Vampire

Chapter 1: The Start

"Hurry up Mitski! We're going to be late for the camping trip!" Yelled Kamakazi.

"I'm doing my best Kamakazi! It's not like we've got wings!" Mitski yelled back.

Kamakazi and Mitski were going on a history camp at the edge of Tokyo due east, where there is a nature reserve. And ofcourse they were late. Kamakazi and Mitski were always late. They were late for school, the bus, road trips, church and parties. Mainly because they were watching anime, reading manga or writing there own stories.

Kamakazi and Mitski were the best of friends. They were always together. When they were kicked out of their other social friendship groups, they always had each other for moral and social support. To show they were best friends, Kamakazi and Mitski had there own secret handshake, greeting, necklaces and nicknames. With these things they found their friendship unbreakable. Together they used their imagination to come up with stories, fun ideas, games and their own imaginative lands.

Kamakazi had mysterious purple eyes. She was a brunette and had a round face and narrow chin. Her hair was long and straight. She also had a perfect 14year old figure. Kamakazi likes old things, classical music and loves to read and write.

Mitski had bright round blue eyes and a perfect round face. She has long, brown, wavy hair and also has a perfect 14year old body. Mitski loves new things and technology. She likes all sorts of music and loves to paint, read and draw.

"Phew made it!!" Said Kamakazi, clambering up and in to the bus.

"Yeah right! Our clocks must be wrong because according to the main school clock we're an hour early!!" Exclaimed Mitski, trotting behind Kamakazi.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Yelled Kamakazi.

"No I'm just kidding!" Laughed Mitski.

"Yeah, yeah very funny" huffed Kamakazi.

Mitski looked around. There were a few people from their class here. There was Shukishara-san, Danisha-san, Maldo-kun and Shitzuki-tchi. Shukishara-san was the popular girl in the school. The bitch. The wanna-be beautiful. (She was more cute than beautiful) The skank. She always picked on people she thought were losers, (e.g Kamakazi and Mitski) yet she was very smart and was such a teacher's pet.

Shukishara-san's best friend, Danisha-san, was just like Shukishara-san but more pretty, dumber and quieter. Maldo-kun and Shitzuki-tchi were Kamakazi and Mitskis' other friends yet they were a pair of big nerdy guys.

"Where do we sit?" Asked Mitski searching around for two extra seats.

"Hmm… well. These are the only seats left. Just here up the front" replied Kamakazi.

"Well then lets get those seats before anyone else does" said Mitski. They rushed over and sat down in their seats. They turned their heads to look for the teacher when they saw right behind them the gruesome twosome. (Shukishara-san and Danisha-san)

"Oh great!" Whispered Kamakazi to Mitski. "Why did fate lead us her!!"

"I know shit!! What'll we do?" Mitski whispered back.

TO BE CONTINUED

So what did you think of my first chapter?

I'm not to sure about it but it should get good soon

enough!! LOL~!

So I will post a chapter every month. I hope you

enjoy the story and chapters of '_The Curse of the Vampire'_

Please give me feed back. Thankyou!!

Aimee Walsh


End file.
